


Foxy

by nightinpinkunderwear (knightinpinkunderwear)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: #luciusfoxfanart, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/nightinpinkunderwear
Summary: It's a portrait of Foxy





	Foxy




End file.
